


过一个难忘的万圣节吧

by jellyberry328



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex Slave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyberry328/pseuds/jellyberry328
Summary: 鬼x嘉/开车/不恐怖，但幽灵预警/万圣节特别篇
Relationships: all嘉/鬼x嘉
Kudos: 2





	过一个难忘的万圣节吧

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼x嘉/开车/不恐怖，但幽灵预警/万圣节特别篇

“明天公司团建，大家有什么好想法吗？”  
“哇！想去游乐园”，“去什么游乐园啊，那不是小孩子去的吗”，“我们去烧烤吧！”  
“我们去玩密室逃脱吧”  
“好主意好主意，密室逃脱我同意”，“我也同意！”经过一轮激烈的讨论，最终达成一致，TW公司一年一度的团建项目就是密室逃脱，这也是王嘉尔最喜欢玩的游戏，而今年正好赶上万圣节前夕，他们决定晚上打扮一番后去玩恐怖主题的密室逃脱，王嘉尔被安排穿上了恶魔女仆一样的衣服，一字领花边上衣露出双肩，肚脐和腹肌若隐若现，下半身黑白花边短裙，脸上画着流血妆，还有一根恶魔小尾巴系在腰上，头上戴着女仆发带，王嘉尔肤如凝脂，美丽动人，害羞的时候会透出淡淡粉色，当他看见其他人穿的都是魔法师、吸血鬼之类的装扮，气鼓鼓的问  
“为什么就我穿成这样？”王嘉尔小脸微红，噘着嘴，轻飘飘地从试衣间走出来，一出来便引来一阵阵欢呼  
“芜湖~果然很适合，真漂亮啊”  
“哈哈哈我就知道这一身特别适合他”  
王嘉尔这才知道自己被作弄了，刚想转头回去换衣服便被拽上了车，恍惚之间车已经开到了密室逃脱园区的门口  
这是H市目前堪称最恐怖的密室逃脱，蝉联各大排行榜第一，有些女孩子光看到门口的装饰就已经感到十分害怕，畏畏缩缩地被同伴拉着，店门口挂着“在密室逃脱度过难忘的万圣节吧”字样的横幅  
王嘉尔这队选的是五人本《恐怖乐园》，进去前主持人会先进行一段背景介绍，然后再强调闯关细节，介绍完毕后全部戴上眼罩排成一排往深处走去  
拿下眼罩后王嘉尔发现自己身处在破旧游乐园，眼前的旋转木马缓慢转动着，发出滋啦滋啦的响声，游戏一开始的任务就是五个人分散，各自寻找集合地点的线索，集合以后揭开游乐园荒废的原因，超度徘徊的亡灵，就可以过关，过程中要小心不要被鬼抓到，否则会失去一张线索牌，鬼当然是密室工作人员假扮的  
王嘉尔看着周围恐怖气氛满级的场景布置，耳边还回荡着略恐怖的灵异音乐，略微颤抖着抬腿超前缓慢前进，“不要吓我啊求你了不要吓我”王嘉尔嘟嘟囔囔道  
王嘉尔走到旋转木马区，蹲下身开始寻找线索，他环顾了一下四周并没有任何鬼怪npc靠近，轻轻舒了口气，就在他认真摸索的时候，突然感觉肩膀被摸了一下  
“啊！”吓的王嘉尔立刻起身查看，身后并没有人，就在王嘉尔准备继续寻找线索的时候，眼前突然出现了一个人，一推就把王嘉尔按倒在了旋转木马上，背部被坚硬的木马外壳撞了一下，微微发疼，身子被一个庞然大物死死按住，动弹不得，看不清这个人的脸，只能在昏暗的灯光下隐隐约约看到面部画着略显恐怖的妆容  
可能是密室里的npc吧，王嘉尔这样想着，“那个，你好？是工作人员吗”还没得到回应，一双手即刻覆上了王嘉尔袒露的小腹  
“？！”王嘉尔感觉到他在抚摸自己的肚子，本能地想抬起身，还没抬起来便被另一双手按着胸口压了下去，王嘉尔背部靠着金属转轴，两条腿挨不着地，只能一只脚踩在脚蹬上，另一只悬在空中  
由于穿着恶魔女仆装，暴露的背部紧贴着木马转轴，传来丝丝冰凉触感，这个“鬼”将一只手伸进了王嘉尔的上衣，掐住乳尖揉捏，另一只手往下伸进了裙子里  
“啊…等等，啊……”王嘉尔感觉自己的乳尖被无情的捏拽，下面的手隔着布料抚摸，奇怪又舒服的感觉涌了上来，随着被抚摸的程度王嘉尔慢慢控制不住的分开了腿，“鬼”随即将他的一条腿抬起跨过马身，轻轻一抬腰部，王嘉尔便以反着跨在马背的姿势坐在旋转木马上  
两条腿被迫分开踩着马身两边的脚蹬，“鬼”把王嘉尔身后的“尾巴”扯下来，抓住双手直接捆在了木马转轴上，胳膊弓起，马背很窄，似乎是儿童骑的，王嘉尔必须一直保持这个姿势才不会掉下去，因此现在整个人双腿大开，看起来美丽又淫荡  
“鬼”似乎非常满意，慢慢将王嘉尔的内裤褪至膝盖，伸进一根手指在里面摸索  
“啊啊啊，等等，那里…不要”王嘉尔被突如其来的快感折磨，开始轻轻喘气，身体微微颤抖，还没来得及喊出声嘴就被柔软的东西堵上了  
“鬼”贴身上来吻住了他的唇，用舌尖将口腔顶开，横冲直撞闯入，王嘉尔在一瞬间感觉到的是飘渺的触感，随即就陷入了快感当中，“唔…唔…哈啊…唔”王嘉尔的舌头被对方的舌头卷了起来，交换着唾液，被吻的喘不过气，蜜穴还在被把玩，“鬼”增加了一根手指，两根手指一起在蜜穴里开垦，噗呲噗呲的水声和王嘉尔的呻吟声此起彼伏，似乎没人注意到这个空间此时此刻仿佛与世隔绝  
“啊…啊…啊”，鬼松开了王嘉尔的嘴唇，带出一丝银线，继续往下亲吻，将王嘉尔的蕾丝边上衣掀开，含住了一边的粉粒，舌头打转吸吮，王嘉尔的小穴已经泥泞不堪，一股股地往外流着淫液，即便在灯光昏暗的环境下也一览无余  
就在王嘉尔快要高潮的时候，旋转木马突然亮了起来，红蓝灯光一闪一闪的，随即便开始运作，“叮铃铃～叮铃铃～”旋转木马随着音乐一上一下，王嘉尔睁开双眼企图借着灯光看清身上人，但是灯光依然是暗淡的，王嘉尔甚至只能看到一团黑影趴在自己身上，不会真的见鬼了吧……脑海里闪现的这一念头让他坐立不安，可是目前的任何挣扎都是徒劳，王嘉尔被牢牢的固定在旋转木马上，只能随着设备的旋转摇晃着身躯，下体还在被侵犯，淫液顺着马身向下流  
“呃…啊……啊…”“鬼”见他似乎不怎么专心，在蜜穴开垦的手指往深处捅了进去，王嘉尔的思绪被打断，只能张开小嘴喘息，“鬼”抽出了手指，扣着王嘉尔的膝盖窝将他的双腿抬离脚蹬，压下胸膛，还在流水的蜜穴展露无余  
“啊！！”一阵急促的疼痛冲上头顶，更加粗大的物体进入了体内，王嘉尔感觉小穴都要被挤裂了，“鬼”不仅没有放慢动作，反而是直接冲撞，整根没入，王嘉尔疼的要哭了出来，小穴被无情冲刺着，一下一下都顶向了最深处  
“啊！啊！嗯…啊！停……”  
身体随着抽插的幅度上下颠簸，旋转木马还在没有终点似的运行着，冷冰冰的机器声和昏暗的灯光交相辉映，打在了王嘉尔白嫩的肌肤上，“鬼”加快了抽插的速度，啪啪声和水声盖过了音乐，王嘉尔迷离的双眼一眨一眨，眼睫毛被泪水打湿  
“一起玩…一起玩吧”  
“？！”  
王嘉尔好像听到有人说话，似乎是身上这个人发出的声音，就当他想拉回思绪的时候又被激烈的抽插打乱，“啊！嗯…嗯…啊快点，快点”王嘉尔的淫水越流越多，快感夹杂着疼痛感让他忍不住呻吟了出来  
“鬼”持续抽插几下之后拔了出来，将王嘉尔翻过来转了个身，让他趴在了马背上，固定双手的绳子往上拉了拉，王嘉尔被迫抬起了一点上身，屁股朝上呈波浪形匍匐在马背，王嘉尔的脸朝着马头方向，睁眼只能看见冰凉的转轴和残破掉漆的马头  
“鬼”跨坐在王嘉尔后面，抬起他的屁股对准小穴横刀植入，“嗯！”王嘉尔闷哼一声，尽量放松身体迎着他的侵入，完全进入之后便开始抽插起来，啪啪啪的撞进小穴  
“啊！啊！啊”王嘉尔身体随着抽插动作一前一后摇晃，插的猛的时候乳尖还会轻轻碰到转轴，每一次触碰的凉意刺激着王嘉尔的每一寸肌肤  
痛，很痛，可是又很爽，为什么我会有这种感觉？  
王嘉尔心里开始怀疑，明明自己从来没有经历过这种事，虽然分不清现在在身后冲撞的到底是人还是鬼，但是这种虚无又紧实的快感还是让王嘉尔感到兴奋，小嘴张开伸出舌头，一下又一下的承受着身后的侵犯  
“快…快点…再快点，求…求你”鬼听到了王嘉尔的恳求，更加快速的在里面抽插，此时的王嘉尔就像身下的这匹马，被人，哦不，被鬼骑着  
“好玩，你是，我的小马”  
“我是…啊…我是小马…啊…啊”  
旋转木马不知道转了多少圈，王嘉尔不知道自己被侵犯了多久，就在猛烈的抽插下高潮了，一股温热的液体从体内发泄出去  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”背后一个挺身，粘稠的滚烫喷射进了王嘉尔的小穴里，吃进了不少液体的肚子微微鼓起，“鬼”射完之后拔了出来，留下王嘉尔趴在马背上不停地喘  
“小马，我们…再来一次，好玩…好玩”  
——————————————————  
“哈～真好玩啊吓死我了！”  
“哈哈，虽然有点恐怖，不过还是很好玩的”  
“对啊对啊，哎？王嘉尔总监呢？他怎么还没出来”  
“哎？对哦，明明要一起集合的，但是怎么出来了也没见到他啊”  
“是不是你们记错了，王嘉尔总监不是没有来参加团建吗？”  
“啊！是哦，他没有来吧”  
“那我们回去吧”  
——————————————————  
在H市有一个传说，死于万圣节前夜一场游乐园大火的少年，死前手里拿着的就是一个小马玩偶，死后灵魂不散，四处漂泊，寻找着自己的小马，然而人们不知道的是，H市堪称最恐怖的密室逃脱就建在游乐园遗址之上，少年的灵魂因此成为了地缚灵，王嘉尔被当成了他的小马玩偶，打上了烙印，从此以后，王嘉尔成为了他的小马，每年万圣节前夜都会不由自主的来到这里，成为少年灵魂的玩物，一玩就是三天三夜  
“唔！唔……唔…唔”  
王嘉尔被按在套圈游戏的柜台上面，抬起屁股，小穴持续被操干，眼前的柜台上面摆着很多玩偶，王嘉尔嘴里咬着套圈，随着高潮射入一甩头将嘴里的套圈甩了出去，正好套在了玩偶的脖子上  
“叮咚叮！”  
大奖字样的灯光闪起，少年满意的拍了拍他的屁股，继续下一轮的操干  
三天后，tw工作人员终于意识到王嘉尔总监不在的事实，前往他的家中一看，王嘉尔浑身赤裸的躺在床上睡的很沉，左肩上有一个类似独角兽的印记，身边摆满了毛绒玩偶  
从今年开始，万圣节似乎会很难忘呢


End file.
